


Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Kissing

by look_turtles



Series: Dief and Turtle's Day Off [123]
Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a whole lot of smooching going on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dief and Turtle's Day Off: Kissing




End file.
